Sinful
by zon-chan
Summary: Yuuri was a church boy, he wasn't supposed to fall for the devil worshippers ways. Does that rule apply to the devil himself though? Warning- This might be offensive to religious people. This was beta read by Hinata1231, they only have a Wattpad.


I met him, like how a princess meets her prince in a fairytale. His words were cunning and kind and sweet. His eyes completely captivating.

I noticed him because of his hair color. It was very unusual for someone so young to have a grayish silverish hair color. That's when the priest began saying Viktor was a son of the devil.

Little did they know, Viktor was the devil himself. And I indulged in the most sinful act ever. And I don't want to be saved.

* * *

"Yuuri, are you going out again?" Phichit asked with a groaned. "Why don't you stay and play video games with me?" He asked holding up a controller.

I smiled and shooked my head, "Sorry, I have to meet up with someone." I told Phichit buttoning up my coat.

Phichit hummed, "You've been going out a lot by yourself. Are you hiding something?" Phichit asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! I'm just busy at the church." I told Phichit grabbing my keys. "Besides you know me. I'm a bad liar."

Phichit hummed, "Yeah, tell the priest I said hi! I'll see you at church then Yuuri."

"Yeah! Bye Phichit!" I closed the door behind me. I sighed and looked at the snow that was falling down to the ground.

"I thought you'll never get out." A very familiar voice said besides me. I yelped and turned to meet those ocean blue eyes. Viktor smiled at me, "Shall we go now?" He asked holding out his hand towards me.

The collar around my throat felt heavy as Viktor ran his hands down my back. Feeling the whip marks that he had left previously. My back arched as a finger entered my hole. The gag muffled my moan.

Viktor was still dressed in his suit. I'm guessing he had an important meeting in hell to go to.

Almost immediately as we entered Viktor's apartment my clothes were burned off. Viktor pushed me onto the bed and handcuffed my hands behind my back, and placed a gag over my mouth.

For the past hour Viktor's been teasing me. He's whipped me and fingered me, but I haven't been able to cum yet.

Viktor added another finger and I begun grinding myself onto them. Viktor laughed and pushed me on my stomach. "You've been a good boy, Yuuri." Viktor whispered in my ear. "Do you want an award?" He asked.

"Ngh...please.." I moaned, gasping for air.

"Please what?" Viktor growled.

"Ha..ha..Master! Please fuck me master! Make me yours!" I groaned out.

The sunlight woke me up. I groaned and turned the other way only to slam into something. I heard a chuckle as arms wrapped around me. "Yuuri, wake up~ It's almost eight." Viktor said.

"Too early." I mumbled shifting closer to Viktor.

I felt Viktor's fingers run through my messy morning hair. "C'mon you have church to go to." Viktor laughed slightly at the end of his sentence.

"Why should I? I am sleeping with the devil after all." I replied cheekily.

Viktor growled, "It seems like you want to be punished again."

"Maybe." I sang, wrapping my arms around Viktor's neck. "We can do another round right?" I asked.

"We'll be late." Viktor warned. I answered by pressing my lips against his.

I quietly entered the church. The choir was singing a song so no one noticed me. I quickly took my seat next to Phichit and grabbed a bible.

"Where were you?" Phichit whispered.

"Somewhere." I answered back.

"Yuuri." Phichit said in a warning voice. I just shooked my head and listened to the church songs.

"Yuuri you were late again!" The priest yelled. "What were you thinking?" He shouted. I didn't answer and looked at the floor. "Answer me child! It's because of that Viktor guy right?" He asked.

"I knew he was bad news! He's straying you from the path of god! Yuuri, do you want to burn in hell? Do you?" The priest yelled shaking me.

"Let go of me!" I said trying to get out of his grip. Damnit! What's his problem?

"Listen to me Yuuri! He's the spawn of the devil! He's going to do something bad to you! I'm only trying to protect you!" He yelled again. His fingers digging in my flesh. I winced.

"Yuuri? Are you ready?" A Russian accent voice asked. I turned and saw Viktor standing by the door. His eyes harden at the priests hand on my shoulder.

"Yuuri! Please!" The priest said bringing my attention back to him.

"Please let go of me." I mumbled, squirming.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Viktor asked walked into the room.

Immediately the priest leaped back and held out a cross. "Get away from us you demon!" He shouted.

Viktor smirked and pulled down the sleeve of my shirt. There were scratch marks on my shoulder. Viktor glared at the marks and looked at the priest.

"Why do you think I'm a demon?" Viktor asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Your whole existed practically screams demon! You probably possessed Yuuri!" The priest said shaking a little.

"Do you like Yuuri? You know, romantically?" Viktor suddenly asked. The priest frozed, I look at Viktor questionably. "Well?" Viktor pressed.

"Uh,"

"Well if it's not that. Yuuri and I should be going now." Viktor said grabbing my hand. "See ya!"

"Yuuri! Yuuri!" The priest yelled after us.

Viktor ushered me into his car and we drove off. Viktor was quiet. I rested my hand on his leg, "Are you okay?" I asked leaning forwards.

Viktor sighed and his grip on the steering wheel lessening. "I'm fine, are you okay? Is it bleeding?" Viktor asked worryingly.

"Nope, I'm fine. Where are we going?" I asked leaning back in my seat.

"My apartment, you don't have to go anywhere soon, right?" Viktor asked. I nodded my head, "I love you Yuuri." Viktor said smiling softly.

"I love you too, Vitya."

Viktor slammed the door closed and pushed me against the wall. Our tongues tangled together as we started to strip off our clothes. Our saliva mixed as the kiss got deeper. I started to unbutton Viktor's shirt, while Viktor just ripped mine off my body.

I pulled away with a gasp and moaned as Viktor trailed kisses down my neck. "Viktor!" I groaned when he started sucking on my skin.

Viktor pulled back with a smirk, "Yuuri~" I blushed and hid my face in Viktor's chest. Viktor chuckled, "Don't hide your face. You're adorable." Viktor said.

"Yuuri, are you willing to give up your human life for me?" Viktor asked.

"What?" I asked looking at Viktor's face.

"A while ago, you asked if it was possible for us to spend eternity together. It is, but do you still feel the same way?" Viktor asked, his eyes pleading.

I smiled and took Viktor's hand in mine, "I'll go to the ends of the earth with you. I'll start a war on heaven for you. I'll give you my whole life, I love you." I told Viktor starring him in the eyes.

His blue eyes widen in shock at my forwardness, before they relaxed and Viktor pulled me closer to him. "I love you too, Yuuri."

The bed creaked as Viktor thrusted in, "Ngh." I moaned and wrapped my legs around Viktor's waist. Trying to get him deeper in me.

"Fuck Yuuri, you're tighter than usual." Viktor groaned. I pulled Viktor in another kiss. The kiss was sloppy considering how close we were to an orgasm.

"Mmm, Ngh!" I groaned as Viktor slammed his hips harder against mine. The room was filled with moaning and groaned along with the creaking of the bed.

Suddenly Viktor stopped, I whimpered grinding my hips against his. "Vitya!" I whined.

"Shh, we have to do this now." Viktor said biting his hand, blood started to seep out of the wound. "Suck." Viktor said holding out his hand.

I glanced at him confused but, licked the blood off his hand and started to suck on the wound anyways. Viktor moved his hips slowly and started sucking on my neck before, biting down.

I gasped at the pain tears swelling in my eyes. Viktor stayed like that before kissing the mark and thrusting his hips harder and faster.

"Ah!"

I woke up to fingers tracing the skin on my thigh. "Too early." I mumbled to Viktor pulling the blankets over me. Viktor laughed and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll go make coffee." He said walking out of the room.

I shifted in the bed trying to get comfortable. I groaned when I felt a tapping on my leg. I pulled the covers back and stared at the tail. Huh?

I got up and walked over the the body length mirror. My eyes were slits, similar to a cats eye. My teeth were slightly sharper then normal, and I had a tail. I looked closer at my neck which had a strange mark on it.

Viktor padded in the room with two mugs of coffee. "On the bright side, now we don't need to buy food." Viktor joked. Demons don't need food to survive.

"Wait, I'm a demon now?" I asked Viktor confused.

Viktor nodded and placed the mugs on the dresser, "You're an Incubus." Viktor walked over and kissed the mark on my neck, running his hands down my sides. "Now you're all mine." He whispered.

I smiled and turned around to kiss him. "Morning sex?" I suggested.

"Yuuri! You look different." Phichit said when he spotted me. Phichit studied me for a moment, "You're not wearing your glasses. Did they break?" Phichit asked.

It was now the next day, Phichit and I decided to meet up for coffee. It was kinda difficult to hide my tail but Viktor helped me wrapped the tail around my stomach. If I wear a baggy shirt you can't tell.

"Ah, no. I'm wearing contacts." I told Phichit. I discovered that since I became an Incubus my eye sight is prefect.

"That's cool. Why haven't you been in church lately? The priest has been freaking out." Phichit said taking a seat next to me.

"I've been busy with other things." I said. In a few days Viktor and I will be going to hell. After all demons can't stay on earth without being found out by someone.

"Mmm, oh look the priest is here." Phichit pointed.

I looked over my shoulder and saw him. The priest looked liked he didn't get sleep for a few days. He looked at us and practically ran over to our table.

"Yuuri! I have evidence that proves Viktor is a demon!" The priest shouted.

People in the cafe turned to look at him. They started whispering as they listened in on the conversation.

"So a demons carry a mark, and I think Viktor's mark is-" He stopped as his eyes landed on the mark on my neck. "What's that?" He asked.

"A tattoo." I lied.

"You're, You're a demon!" He yelled.

"Excuse me sir. You're disturbing the other customers, please leave." An employee asked.

"But-but!" The priest grabbed my shoulders and yanked me out of my chair.

"Sir!"

"Yuuri?" Viktor's voice asked. His eyes harden when he saw the priest's grip on my shoulder. "What are you doing to Yuuri?" Viktor asked his voice dangerously low.

"Sir please leave, or I'll be forced to call the police." The employee said.

"Tch." The priest clicked his tongue.

"Will you please take your hands off of my boyfriend?" Viktor asked.

"You're corrupting him!" The priest said.

"You're delusional, maybe you're overworking. Or was I right, you have feelings for Yuuri." Viktor said.

The priest finally let go of me and walked over to Viktor. I stood up wondering what was going to happen.

"Sir, I called the police if you don't leave now you'll be arrested." The employee warned.

The priest and Viktor had a stare down. Viktor smirked and the priest looked away with a glare. "Fine, I'll leave." The priest said walking out of the cafe.

"I'm very sorry about that." The employee apologized.

"It's fine." I assured them.

"Well Yuuri, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" Phichit exclaimed. "Tell me everything! Where did you guys meet? Who said I love you first? Did you guys do the deed?" Phichit asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I felt my face flushed, "Phichit!" I yelled.

"What? I'm just curious." He said innocently. I rolled my eyes. Phichit's phone began buzzing, "Ah I have to do my shift. Guess it'll have to wait for next time. Bye!" Phichit said waving goodbye.

That happened fast, I thought. Viktor wrapped an arm around me, "Let's go." He mumbled.

I smiled softly, "Yeah."

* * *

 **Four months later**

A figure can be seen walking down the hall in fancy robes. The man hummed happily, excited to go to home where his love was waiting for him.

"Oi, Viktor." Another figure appeared.

"Oh, hello Yurio!" Viktor said smiling.

"That's not my name!" Yurio protested bawling his fist. He sighed and stared Viktor in the eyes. "I can't believe you're going back to earth! You have duties here Viktor!" Yurio exclaimed.

The silver haired demon smirked, "I don't take orders from a level one demon. I'm doing this for Yuuri. Our wedding has to be an earth so his friends can come." Viktor said.

"Tch, an incubus as your mate. What were you thinking?" Yurio asked glaring at the older demon.

"Don't disregard Yuuri like that. He's my mate and you will treat him with respect. Now, I have to go." Viktor glared and walked away.

"What? Viktor! We aren't done talking! Viktor!" Yurio shouted.

Viktor opened the door to his home, "Yuuri, I'm back!" Viktor said locking the door behind him.

Viktor walked deeper in the house and opened the bedroom door. A dark haired man laid on his stomach in a see through cat costume.

With a flushed face the man moaned, "Vitya, welcome home."


End file.
